Under the Stars
by amorae
Summary: The freshman class at Casper High is on a camping trip to enrich their outdoor skills, and Sam's feeling rather lonely when her heroic ghost comes to save her. DannyxSam FLUFF oneshot


****

Heehee! Okay, let me be the first to say I'm -finally- done with this. I've been toying with this idea for maybe about two weeks, and as you can see it's not a very long fanfic. -winks playfully- I was just having a major's writers block and stuff. This was actually started before I wrote Half Hung, Paradise, and even Fatal Bite. I'm just too lazy to actually finish stuff if I have a writers block on a certain story. :(

Anyway, I -did- finish it. It's six pages on my word doc, and about three thousand words. It's just a silly little romantic oneshot I wipped up to satisfy my never-ending love for writing DxS stoof.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this fanfiction. I never will claim to. Butch Hartman, my god other than Darren Shan and Christopher Pike, created these characters and for that I am forever thankful to him for creating them! DANNY RAWKS! O.O;;**

Okay. Enjoy, my friends! -smiles stupidly-

* * *

"What? You mean there's _no _running water? It didn't say that on the permission slip!" Paulina's voice ricocheted around the campsite, causing Sam to snicker as she pulled on her sweater. She pulled the black hood over her hair to warm herself up and let the sleeves pass her fingertips. Her sweater was about two times to big, but she didn't care. It had her favorite band's logo on it, so it was worth having it go down to nearly her knees.

"Paulina—we're in the middle of no where. Of course there's no water," came Mr. Lancer's annoyed voice as Sam exited her tent and walked over to the boy's section to find Danny and Tucker. "This is a camping trip to enrich your outdoor skills. It's not supposed to have comforts such as running water."

Paulina moaned audibly as she stalked away from the Vice Principal. Sam snorted as she walked into the tent Tucker and Danny were sharing. It was huge, with three rooms—one for Danny and one for Tucker. The only problem with it was it had a huge picture of Jack Fenton's head on the front and in each of the rooms. Jack had absurdly forced it upon Danny, and Danny had no choice but to take it. If Sam had the tent, she would have been plagued by nightmares.

"Danny? Tuck?" she called out as she entered the little sitting area—the third room. In response Tucker came flying out of his half, fear screaming in his face. His orange jacket flailed wildly as he stared at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me you brought technology that can reach signals out here!" he begged her. Sam's amethyst stared down at him pityingly.

"Tuck? Technology was banned from this trip," she pointed out. "You're not supposed to have it. And of course your PDA didn't get a signal from here—we're at least one hundred miles away from civilization."

Tucker groaned and looked at his PDA as if he had just lost his dearest child. "Sweet, sweet technology…I'll miss you," he whimpered as he hung his head and walked back into his side of the tent, melancholy crashing down on the three occupants in the tent.

Sam rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms, letting her sleeves lightly slap her back as they folded down to meet her sides. "Danny? Make sure you keep him away from that thing," she called out to the other side of the tent.

A muffled noise came from Danny's side. Sam, curious, poked her head through the unzipped flap and snorted at what she saw.

Danny was on the ground, struggling with trying to get his sweater on and fighting a very distressed ghost hunting weapon. He had pressed a shirt over it to stop the wailing "fear me! Fear me! Fear me!" that it kept screaming. So that was what the noise was.

"Need help, there?" she asked the gray sweater. It nodded and Sam came to take the object away from him. She flipped it over, found the "off" switch, and flicked it. Danny's head emerged from the sweater after a few more seconds, and his hands slowly materialized. Unlike Sam, his sweater actually fit. His, on the front, had a big NAASA logo, and on the back it said "Mission to Mars; is it possible?"

"Thanks," Danny panted as he glared at the now silent weapon. He snatched it from Sam's hand and threw it to the back of the tent, where it bounced off and hit him in the head. "Oww," he moaned as he rubbed his head angrily. Sam picked it up and laid it beside his bags gingerly.

Sam's combat boots felt even heavier under the weight of jeans. She almost regretted letting her parents sign the form, but what could she do now? She was stuck out here for seven days just like the rest of her freshman class.

Tucker entered the little room, his face still singing sadness. Sam pulled his beret down over his face, causing him to growl and chuckle at the same time. "Come on, guys," she told the two boys. "They want us to 'gather around the campfire' so we can talk about the rules and crap."

"Kay," Danny said, standing up and stretching. He wriggled his socked toes and walked over to his shoes. He slid his feet in and walked out of the tent, closely followed by Sam and Tucker.

_What a crappy way to spend your Spring Break, _Sam muttered inside her head as the trio took their place on a big rock that was situated far away enough from the roaring campfire that they wouldn't have to deal with the popular kids, but they'd still be able to hear the teachers. Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and the rest of the popular posse claimed a huge log. Danny noted, with a hint of dismay, that Dash was wearing a black sweater with the Danny Phantom emblem on it. How touching yet pathetic.

"Okay, people," Mr. Lancer called out to the whole freshman class. "Mrs. Testlaff, Mr. Falooka and I are going to be your guardians for this whole week. You will have to listen to us. Here are the rules. If you follow them, we won't have any trouble with you.

"First off, after eleven o'clock girls are not aloud over to the boy side, and boys are not aloud over to the girl side. We will be patrolling _all _night, and if we see _anyone _crossing over, you will have an in school suspension when we get home. You each have your own bathrooms on both sides; the bathroom excuse won't work on us.

"Second off, our 'lights out' time will be one o'clock. We will probably turn in between eleven and twelve every day. You get an hour to get prepared to go to sleep or read. That is it. For those of you who are worried that an hour won't be sufficient time to get into your pajamas…you all must be in your pajamas by ten.

"Third, this exact spot will be our meeting spot for the next week. If you're lost, just come here to wait. If we are going to have a meeting, we'll have it here. We will also eat our meals here. If you are in doubt of where to go, come here.

"Fourth, we are going on hiking trips at least two times out of the seven days. This is day one; our last day is day seven. That means within that time space, you all must dress in sneakers and appropriate clothing. We are in the wilderness, and it is cold. Please, no shorts or mini skirts—especially if we're hiking.

"And last but not least," he said, his voice taking on a "this is the conclusion" tone, "You are all to keep day-by-day entries in the composition notebooks we gave you earlier. Write about if you like it here or not. Talk about if you are having fun, or if you are not. You will be graded on the completeness of your journal." Mrs. Testlaff walked forward, pushing Mr. Lancer aside.

"Students," she boomed in a loud voice that sent the squirrels and birds shrieking away, "One last word on our first rule; we will not tolerate any couples being together. You may team up with boys, girls, and boys may team up with girls; but we'll be watching for any…_suspicious _activity, and if we see any, we will let the whole class know. Don't think we'll hesitate." Mr. Lancer flinched at her bluntness but brushed it away in his mind.

Sam rolled her eyes again. They were treating them as if they were four years old! Like any of the students would actually do _that_; Paulina and Dash may have had ego's the size of houses…but Sam highly doubted they'd do anything as drastic as that.

The three teachers continued to drone on as the sun slowly set behind the canopy of trees. Danny's eyes were glazed over from boredom, and Tucker was no better—he was staring at his watch wistfully, almost as if he was willing it to become a working PDA.

When they were done lecturing the freshman, they dismissed the class announcing it was seven o'clock and dinner was at eight. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stuck to each other like flypaper, yawning tiredly and making their way back to Danny's huge tent. Sam had fought dismally with her parents as well as the school that she wanted a tent to herself, and a small one at that. She had won the fight.

Barging in, Sam kicked off her combat boots while Danny and Tucker kicked off their sneakers. The three grabbed chairs from the corner of the little room and sat down to discuss what their plans were for the next week.

"Do you wanna go on the hiking trips or stay behind here?" Sam asked as the two sat down. "I mean, they didn't say we can't just stay here," she pointed out smugly. Danny and Tucker exchanged wearily glances at one another.

"But what will they do to us if it turns out to be against the rules?" Danny asked, looking at his hands. "They made it pretty clear that they'd show no mercy."

"Who cares?"

"I can't get a detention," Danny defended himself. "I have to hunt ghosts constantly. I couldn't stop my parents from signing that stupid slip! They'll all be in ruins when we get home."

Sam sighed. "Fine, we'll go on the stupid hiking trips," she resigned. She knew as well as Tucker and Danny that Danny couldn't afford to get a detention, let alone an in-school suspension. That would be like spelling out hell for all of Amity Park.

At eight o'clock Mr. Falooka came around the boys section, a megaphone in his hands, screaming that dinner was ready in what would have been loud enough to wake up the dead. Sam shuddered at the thought of Ms. Testlaff's voice projecting towards her at six in the morning.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked absently to the little clearing where they had been forced to an hour before.

To Sam's dismay, they were serving soup with chunks of meat in it. She trotted over to Mr. Lancer to tell him of her discomfort.

"Ms. Manson," he snapped as he turned around, his face shining with perspiration. "Deal with it. I'm far to busy at the moment. Next time, warn us _before _we start cooking."

Sam, for a moment, was getting ready to scream loudly in his face at how he was disrespecting all vegetarians, but bit her lip and glared at him instead. Turning on her heal, she stalked off towards the same rock she had sat at before. She folded her arms and turned away from her two best friends, too angered by Mr. Lancer's uncanny rudeness to pay attention to them.

They ate their meals slowly, drawing out the hour until nine molded into ten. As they finished, they handed their bowls to a distressed Mr. Lancer. He glared at the three as they each stalked off to their tents.

Sam pulled on pajama pants, and shoes that could be worn lazily around the campsite. She kept her sweater on as she ran towards Danny and Tucker's tent again.

Danny was in lounge pants and Tucker in sweats. Both of them had on regular white T-shirts that filtered through their sweater and jacket. The two waved lazily from the chairs, Tucker reading, Danny lounging with his eyes closed.

"It's going to be nice not having to hunt ghosts until three in the morning," he sighed heavily. "But I wonder how Amity Park's doing without me."

"I'm sure it's fine," Sam said soothingly. Danny cracked open an eye and smiled thankfully at her. Tucker looked up from his book and snickered.

"Blushy moment fifty two," he said idly as he returned to his book. Sam's cheeks turned fuchsia as Danny's turned crimson. Tucker snorted, obviously sensing the discomfort in the room, and looked up from his book again.

"When does Sam have to go back to her tent?" he asked.

"What, you already want to get rid of me?"

"No," Tucker backtracked. "Just wondering."

"I think eleven," Danny told him sleepily. "We all have to be in bed by one." Tucker nodded and Sam sighed as she looked at her watch.

"It's ten fifty seven," she moaned as she got up. Normally she would have waited until the teachers came and kicked her out, but she didn't want to get Danny in trouble. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Her hands shoved deep in her pockets, she walked back to her tent slowly. Ms. Testlaff glared at her heavily as she entered the girls section. "Late, Ms. Manson," she told her angrily.

"What ever," Sam mumbled as she entered her tent.

She was beginning to regret not having a tent mate; she was sort of lonely. But who ever it was would disapprove of the bats that she had strung up around to make her feel more at home.

Curling into her black sleeping bag, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

What seemed to be seconds later, she could swear she heard someone in the tent.

She shot up quickly, fearing for a moment that it was a vampire—but her fears quickly turned to hope that she shot down. _No, not a vampire, _she scolded herself in the gloom. She wanted to turn on her lantern, but she knew the teachers would freak out if she did.

"Hello?" she whispered quietly, only loud enough that someone in her tent would be able to hear. In response, the tent fluttered softly.

Pulling her pillow around her defensively, she wondered if it was a cruel joke by Paulina. But a quick check at her watch told her it was two in the morning; the teachers would be patrolling, and no one would be able to get passed them.

Resigning that the flutter had been the wind and she had been having a weird dream, she turned over on her side and closed her eyes. But she felt something run across her face.

Eyes snapping open, she saw one of her little bats dancing in front of her. She blinked rapidly, fearing that she had gone insane finally. After all…she highly doubted people saw dancing bats regularly.

She snatched the bat out of the air and stared at it. It was definitely her plastic bat, her favorite one at that; the one with the beady little red eyes and the furry wings. She stared at it for a few more moments and then hung it back up. Either her mind was playing tricks on her after the bat had fallen down, or some_one_ was playing a trick on her.

Sinking back into the warmth of her sleeping bag, she feinted closing her eyes but kept them open a fraction so she could see what was going on.

She didn't expect the chilled hand to cover her lips and eyes and force her to go intangible.

Trying to scream, she found that the hand was pressed so tightly that she couldn't even open her mouth, let alone make any sort of noise. She would have licked it if she could—that always made people let go—but it prohibited her from that, even.

A few seconds later she felt her body re-materialize. But she wasn't anywhere near the campsite; it seemed as if they were in the density of woods at least a mile away. She was now standing on the damp earth, trees surrounding her, hands and mouth free once more. She looked around wearily for her captor.

_Maybe it was Danny? _came a little voice in the back of her head. She felt herself relax at that idea, but quickly chided herself. _And if it isn't, then you just let your guard down majorly! _

But her worries were in vain; Danny materialized, seconds later, his face pulled into a sneer. His arms were crossed over his chest as he floated a foot and a half above the ground.

"You are so…fidgety," he told Sam in a holier-than-thou tone. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you were Paulina playing a trick on me," she confided. Danny's green eyes softened as he realized that he might have made her nervous.

"You didn't know it was me right away?" he asked skeptically. Sam shook her head and he tried to hide his discomfort at the fact. "Why not?"

"I didn't think you could get past the teachers," Sam told him truthfully. Danny stared at her, eyes twinkling in suppressed mocking.

"Ghosts powers are good for something," he told her. Snorting, it was her turn to look at him rather quizzically.

"Why did you take me out of my tent?"

Danny quickly changed into his alter-ego, Danny Fenton, and landed on the ground, his landing softened by the wet leaves. He began to look rather embarrassed, maybe even worried. His turquoise eyes met Sam's amethyst ones with intense curiosity.

He walked towards Sam slowly, and Sam backed up, only to find a tree in her way. Danny smiled at her. He was now directly in front of her. "Because of this," he breathed as he brought his face closer to hers.

Their lips met, surprising Sam immediately. She had dreamed constantly of the day Danny would wake up to his hormones and realized he liked Sam and not Valerie or Paulina, but she always believed it just wishful thinking and it would never come true. But obviously Danny liked her—she would have to be a fool to not believe Danny felt the same about her.

He brought Sam closer to him, shuddering slightly. Sam raked her fingers through his longer-than-normal crop of onyx hair, almost greedily. This was the moment she had waited for; the moment she had wanted to happen so dearly for over four years. She hoped to God nothing would separate them, and nothing would stop the glorious moment from becoming true more and more often.

Danny pulled away softly and Sam rested her black-plated hair on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her gingerly, burying his head into her hair.

"What…what was that for?" she asked as the quiet stars twinkled upon them. He pulled his face away from her head and pushed her back slightly so he could look at her face, his rough hands gripping her shoulders lightly but forcefully.

"'What was that for?'" He stared at her strangely. "How…how could you ask that?" He let his lips brush across Sam's, just enough to make her feel the coolness as well as the warmth. Even as a human his body temperature was dangerously low, but Sam didn't care.

She stared sheepishly into his calming face. "You've never shown signs that you liked me before," she pointed out wearily. "How can I help but feel as if this is too good to be true?"

Danny shook his head sadly and let his smile broaden. "Sam? I've always liked you."

"But you never made it clear."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Danny wanted to do anything to prove to the disbelieving Sam that he, in fact, _did _love her.

_How can this be true? _Sam thought sadly as she buried her face deeper into Danny's sweatshirt. _How can he like me? I must be dreaming. I wish I would just wake up so it won't hurt as bad._

"Why don't you think I like you?"

"I think it might be a dream," Sam told him sadly. "You like Paulina and Valerie. You've never proven to me that you liked me. I thought Gregor would make you jealous but…he didn't even register on your radar."

Chuckling, Danny brought her face to his and kissed her harder. "If this is a dream," he said as he pulled away, "wouldn't I have made this a bit more dramatic and romantic?"

Sam laughed. "I guess your right," she said slowly. "But I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming or not."

Changing back into Danny Phantom, Danny held Sam bridal style and forced her to go intangible. He placed a hand over her mouth to stop her angry yells of protest as he lowered her into her tent.

He slowly placed her in her sleeping bag, and made sure everything was as it was before he came and screwed it up. He stood by her face and crouched down to whisper something in her ear.

"It's not a dream." He quietly sunk through the ground, leaving Sam alone with her muddled thoughts under the stars.


End file.
